


Missing item

by MilyV



Series: soulmates au event [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluffy, M/M, My OTP, NedDen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. Through missing items, you can find your soulmate. Could that be the case for Willem and Magnus?





	Missing item

Willem was that kind of person that needed to everything be in the right order. He had never missed a single thing in his life. Well, maybe he was a small boy. But besides that, he had always been really organized, the exact opposite of her sister. 

“Why don’t you relax a little bit? If you lose something, you don’t have to worry anyway. Yo

But Willem didn’t believe in such things… Well, not openly.. He was a really romantic guy even though it didn’t seem like it. After all, who would have thought that such an intimidating guy like him loved to read poetry and wondered about his potential soulmate? He would never admit such an embarrassing hobby. 

Those conversations with his sister always ended up with her laughing at his lack of faith. 

 

And then, everything changed. While he was preparing  to sleep, he realized that he couldn’t find his favorite book of poetry. He took a deep breath. How could that possibly happen? He knew that he had placed it on the little table that was near his bed. 

Could Emma be the possible thief? No. She didn’t even know about his interest in poetry. He tried to recall every single visitor that he had the past week. But he was sure that nobody had access to his bedroom.

“Damn it” Willem sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what he did with the book. But instead of that, he fall asleep right there.

On the other side, Magnus was also getting ready for bed. He had long day, since he was a coach in the local high school during the mornings and then he worked on a newspaper as a reporter on the sports section. He enjoyed it, but damn it was tiring. 

He did some strechs and when he felt he was ready to rest, he noticed a book on his table. It was quite weird considering that he didn’t really have an habit of reading anything before going to bed. He took it and realized that it was a poetry book. He raised an eyebrow. He opened the first page and with a really nice and tidy writing, there was a sentence that said:  _ Property of Willem VanderHoeven. _

“Willem?” Magnus was so confused. He didn’t know anybody with that name. 

Then he remembered that one of his co-workers told a story about how they had met their soulmates thanks to their lost items. Magnus took another glance at the book. Could that Willem be his soulmate? Magnus laughed, what a stupid idea. Maybe his brother or brother-in-law left that book when they visited him last week.

“What a stupid idea” Magnus shook his head. 

Yet he knew that the book was special for Willem. Like he had poured all his feelings on that poetry. How many did he spend on it? He felt somehow connected to him.Why?

 

A couple of days later, Magnus was planning to show one of his lego collections to his brother. He was so proud about that set in particular because it was really expensive. He also wanted to show to his nephews and perhaps to  try to assemble it.

But the box wasn’t in the closet where he left it. Magnus was panicking. It disappeared somehow. He knew that his family would never steal from him. Was a lego thief on the city? Because that was the only possible explanation. But if there was a lego thief, then why they didn’t take the rest of the boxes?

He closed the door and opened it again, with the hopes of finding the box. But nothing. His beloved lego set disappeared. He wanted to cry and he would have cry if it wasn’t for the fact that his brother was around. 

“Is everything okay?” Tino inquired. 

“I…” Magnus felt more comfortable with his brother-in-law so he decided to open up to him “The last lego set that I bought… I don’t know where it went. I’m so sure that i put it here, but the box is not here!” He complained.

Tino giggled. 

“Then you are a very lucky man” He replied even though Magnus was really confused.

“How am I lucky? That set cost me a lot of money!” He was getting desperate.

“Well, there’s a legend that says that if you lose something, your soulmate will have it. So all you have to is find that person!” Tino calmly explained.

“All I have to do is to find the love of life” Magnus rolled his eyes “That’s easy for you to say. You are married to my brother. You already found your soulmate” Magnus couldn’t even understand how could that work.

“You are worrying too  much. You’ll find them soon” Tino promised him. 

Willem, on the other side, was still looking for his book of poetry. It was impossible for a book to just disappear. But instead of finding that book, there was a lego set near his bed.

“What the hell?” He was surprised. He had never bought something like that. That set could not be there unless someone would have entered his apartment when he wasn’t around. But why would someone do that? 

The only thing that was remarkable was the inscription on the cover of the box. “If found, please return it to Magnus  Sørensen.” Willem stared at the box. Maybe it belonged to a boy. He had to find him somehow. 

He noticed something else. That particular set really meant something to this person. He could feel their love. Almost like he could tell what the other person felt about it. Strange considering that he didn’t know a single thing about Magnus. And for some reason, he wanted to meet him so bad. Something inside of him was pushing him to find a way to get him. 

He decided to put an ad on a facebook page of the city. Maybe the father of the child would see it. 

 

A couple of days later, Willem had a message. 

_ Hey! I saw your ad and… Well, this going to sound so weird. I have a book of poetry that has your name on it” _

Willem stared at his phone for a while. He had a strange sensation. He was a little excited but it wasn’t because of the book. Could he be…? No, that was stupid. That was a lame legend that lonely people invented to not feel bad about not having a romantic partner. 

He kept reading his message.

_ The moment I saw your profile was.. Do you believe in soulmates? My brother-in-law says that lost things can reunite two people that are supposed to be together. Quite silly, isn’t y? Yet there’s something about you… I’m not a creepy, I swear! Can we meet please? _

Willem wanted to blame his sister. Maybe it was a damn trick of her so he could meet someone. But she didn’t have a clue about his book. 

_ There’s nothing we can lose, right? I don’t think that’s true anyways. We could just exchange our things and then move on. Please give me a call. _

 

Friday came and Willem was patiently waiting for Magnus. He was nervous, which was not a normal thing for him. Why would he care about a random stranger? Yet he was concerned about Magnus. His heart was beating pretty fast. 

“This is so damn stupid” He murmured. He felt like a high schooler, who was about to see his crush all alone for the first time. 

Magnus was a couple of meters away. He was speechless for the first in his entire life. It was him. He laughed at Tino when he mentioned about soulmates. Yet he knew that he just found him. That he didn’t need anything else in his life. 

Willem turned around and noticed Magnus immediately. There was something that was telling him to go with him. He had never really questioned about the meaning of his life. Yet he was sure that everything was setup to reach that moment. To meet him finally.

In that instant, the world just stopped. They found each other through their missing items. They were everything they could ever need. The search was over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
